Sometimes
by TheKueken
Summary: One-shot. "We can lock the world outside."


_A/N: Inspired by the Erasure's song of the same name. Special thanks to my beta Neverknew.  
_

* * *

 ** __Sometimes** __

The blonde winked at her, teasingly.

"Are you coming?"

She hesitated, letting her gaze wander around her room. Used glasses sat on her coffee table, by now shapeless ice-cubes still melting in the remains of sweetened ice-tea. Some balled up notes littering the floor, next to seat cushions that still echoed the forms of the girls that sat on them until a few minutes ago as they hunched over their homework and studies. Except for Usagi, who had long dismissed the hassle in favor of one of Rei's manga. It now laid forgotten on the edge of her bed, along with one of Minako's magazines she had used to fan herself with.

The scent of the group still lingered in the humid air. The relentless afternoon sun shone through her curtains, that lazily wafted in the fans' vain blow, painted the room in an oppressive and strangely pulsing dark orange hue.

A light tug on her heavy hakama's long sleeves.

"Rei?"

She turned around and met the painfully baby-blue of her eyes, a questioning brow raised at her.

Rei licked her lips, tasting the mixture of salt and sweetness. The blonde's gaze dropped, biting her lower lip before mirroring the motion – it was all the reply she needed.

Her hand slipped to Rei's wrist, taking a slightly firmer hold on her. She turned around, resolutely, leading the way.

Rei let the bathroom door slide shut behind them, listening to the rustle of cloth as the other girl slid out of her dress and carelessly cast it into a corner of the room. By the time Rei turned back around, the blonde stood there; already entirely naked, her arms raised behind her head, letting her hair down.

Rei swallowed at the sight before her. Her eyes traveled the length of her neck, the soft curve of her chest, the slender waist, curve of bum and thigh... and her mind wandered back, to only minutes ago, when Usagi sat next to her, throwing her head back in a joyful cackle, revealing smooth skin of neck, glistening ever so slightly from a thin layer of sweat... to when the girl reached for her glass, and wholly absorbed in her manga took some sips of the syrup-sweet liquid, absent-mindedly nibbling on rim of glass, a tip of tongue catching that stealthy drop on her upper lip...

"It's time we get you out of these..."

The blonde before her smiled, knowingly. She stepped closer, her slender hands practiced, unfolding the rich cloth, unwrapping layer by layer until her graceful fingers were met with heated skin.

Rei sighed at the touch, and as the material of the traditional gown slid off her shoulders she gave in; gave in to her physical desires, her longing, her need, her lust.

She wrapped her arms around the naked body before her, let her fire flare and finally consume her, as she eagerly met those lips and tongue that tasted of sweet peach. 

* * *

_Sometimes, the truth is harder than the pain inside..._

The bed-sheet was smooth and cool against her skin. She stretched beneath it, moaning quietly at the pleasure of it, fully aware how the thin spread did nothing to conceal her naked form below.

A warm chuckle escaped the blonde that sat at the foot of the bed. But her blue eyes lingered, traveled along the shape of Rei's body appreciatively, before obviously forcing her gaze away to focus back on untangling her long locks.

It was dark outside by now, the only light coming from her bedside lamp, reflecting beautifully in the girl's golden hair. A comforting contrast against the darkness that surrounded them, making their shared space appear smaller, more intimate and so much brighter at the same time.

Rei watched on, as the other continued to brush her still slightly damp hair, feeling much more relaxed now. A quiet, content sigh escaped her, but the other didn't miss it. She turned and smiled at her, wickedly.

"Like, what you see?"

Rei paused and rolled the idea over in her head.

"I guess, I do."

A huff. "You 'guess'?"

Rei laughed, amused by the blonde's apparent disapproval over her choice of words.  
"Well, we wouldn't be here like this if I didn't, or would we?"

The other cocked her head in thought and set the brush aside. Then a glint appeared in her eyes, one that sent a by now familiar spark through Rei's body. It scared her, but not as much it excited her.

The blonde leaned forward, moved her body over Rei's and let a hand travel the same length along Rei's side.

"Hnn..." Her fingers slid across Rei's stomach, pressing against the shape of her abs, which involuntarily tensed beneath the gauging touch. A thoughtful expression tainted the girl's features, a bewildering graveness in those usually ever so joyful blue eyes. Her gaze followed her hand's motions, then shifted to meet Rei's eyes. A flicker to her lips. Then she closed the gap, capturing Rei's lips with her own, leisurely sucking in her lower lip and lightly bit into it, before agonizingly slowly leaning back and releasing her from her teeth's claim.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Rei pulled in some heated breaths through now slightly throbbing lips. Her blood rushed through her veins in heated waves, the fire within her about to flare again, as feverish as before – merely from the blonde's tease. The sense of inferiority not sitting well with her, her dazed brain warped itself for a come-back.  
"Rather be somewhere else?"

As soon the words left her lips, she regretted them. The night-air was still oppressively warm, but the atmosphere instantly chilled. The blonde averted her gaze, allowing long strands of blonde to cover her features.

Seconds ticked by.

Rei closed her eyes, wishing to unsay what she didn't mean to address. After a few more shallow breaths, she managed to prop herself on her elbows and sit up, not minding the bed-sheet slipping off, revealing her own nudity against the bared girl that hovered above her. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, puling her closer, nuzzling her cheek against her hair.

Her words were barely a whisper, carried by the wish to block out the world beyond their shared space.  
"Don't leave."

Ever so slowly, Rei felt the girl relax again and move into her embrace. With one hand, she lifted the sheet and allowed her to slide beneath with her.

Her body was cooler than hers, but Rei knew, the other wouldn't mind her warmth. It was a necessary contact they both craved for.

"She wouldn't want me anyhow."

Rei slid a hand across the blonde's cheek, matching her pained, resigned look before planting a gentle kiss on quivering lips.

"We are okay, Mina. We are okay."

 _Sometimes, it's the broken heart that decides..._


End file.
